1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an LCD and a method of fabricating the same that are capable of removing factors decreasing an aperture ratio, preventing light from leaking, and further improving internal reflection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode LCD has been proposed to improve a low aperture ratio and transmittance of an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD.
The FFS mode LCD includes a common electrode (counter electrode) and a pixel electrode which are formed of a transparent conductive material to increase an aperture ratio and transmittance in comparison with the IPS mode LCD. In addition, a gap between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is smaller than a gap between upper and lower glass substrates so that a fringe field can be formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode. As a result, all liquid crystal molecules existing on the electrodes are also operated to provide better transmittance. A conventional art of the FFS mode LCD is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,256,081 and 6,266,118, Korean Patent Registration No. 653474, etc., which are filed by and issued to the applicant.
The conventional FFS mode LCD has problems of cross-talk generation between a data line and a pixel electrode, and the disclination due to abnormal operation of liquid crystal at an end of slits of the pixel electrode. A black matrix (BM) covers a substantial portion affected by the cross-talk and disclination, which decreases an aperture ratio. Moreover, as higher resolution is requested, the size of a unit pixel should be reduced. But, the size of a contact hole must not be less than certain level and thus the aperture ratio may be reduced.
In order to solve the problems, Korean Patent Registration No. 849599 has proposed a structure in which a contact hole is removed to increase an aperture ratio and lower transmittance on a data line to a minimum, and increase liquid crystal efficiency around the data line to a maximum. However, since the above structure provides the maximum liquid crystal efficiency around the data line, an electric field adjacent to the data line may affect liquid crystals of a pixel adjacent thereto to cause color mixing, and thus, a minimum black matrix is still needed. Moreover, because rubbing is performed at a predetermined angle with respect to the data line, light leakage due to rubbing failures is caused around one side of the data line, and it is difficult to increase external visibility using internal reflection.
Therefore, in order to remove factors of decreasing an aperture ratio of the conventional FFS mode LCD, reduce light leakage, and improve internal reflection, new type of LCD is still required.